Realidad
by vansly6
Summary: Un mundo de princesas, dragones, brujas, rubios, pelirrojas, ¿Quien es quien? /cualquiera el summary pero hago lo que puedo XD/ DG


**1. Ya veras lo que te espera…**

En una tarde soleada ella estaba sentada bajo un árbol, tranquila y pensando en el mundo, la gente y todo eso que lo rodea. Quería salir de ese infierno que estaba viviendo. Guerras, muertes, luchas. Ya no quería saber más nada de eso. Tantos imbéciles que luchaban buscando algo imposible, nadie era dueño de nadie, nadie iba a ganar nada. Al menos ese era su punto de vista.

Pero dejando la guerra de lado, que hace ya dos meses había acabo. Además estaba mal por que no podía olvidar a ese hombre por el cual lloraba casi todas las tardes. Quería olvidarse de él, quería dejar de sentirse así de vacía, mal.

Todo era gris, tristeza, lagrimas. Él era el único que la había entendido, que le había dado consejos, había sido un gran amigo, pero a la vez un gran enemigo.

Lloraba por esos amigos perdidos, todos muertos. Todos habían sufrido.

También añoraba esos momentos en familia que alguna vez vivió. Hermanos que alguna vez tuvo. Esa familia que tanto había amado y que tanto la habían amado. Habían muerto en la batalla porque ellos eran fuertes y peleaban hasta el final, defendían lo suyo. En cambio ella era la niña que no quería enfrentarse a la realidad. Imaginaba que en otro lugar todo podía ser mejor, que se podía vivir en paz.

La paz llego a ella de otro modo, esa paz era rara por que no se sentía bien a pesar de estar viva y a salvo. No tenía a nadie con quien disfrutarla. No había nadie. Nadie le prestaba atención, claro, como le iban a prestar atención si no tenía a quien hablarle. Estaba sola en ese mundo imaginario que había creado. Lo había creado para protegerse de ellos. De esos fantasmas que habían dañado su realidad y la llevaron a crear un mundo de fantasía, de batallas en donde nadie ganaba y terminaban al poco tiempo que empezaban. Duraban aproximadamente 3 días cada una y esos días eran meses, y después venía la parte romántica. Esos amores que se imaginaba, este era otro mundo diferente, un mundo de princesas y dragones. La princesa sufría porque el dragón quería hacerle daño. El dragón no la quería, estaba enamorado de la princesa de otro reino.

Mientras miraba "al cielo" una puerta se abrió dando paso a una mujer flacucha y de unos cuantos años.

- Noo! – Gritaba Ginny – No quiero eso, me hace daño.

- Niña esto te hace bien, te cura, tu familia te ha venido a ver como te encuentras.

- Mi familia esta muerta, respete su memoria. – Ginny se le abalanzo y la tomo del cuello, la mujer no podía respirar, Ginny se estaba vengando por que le habían faltado el respeto a la memoria de su familia, le estaba quitando el aire.

Volvió a volar, a imaginar...que todo era a su gusto. Imaginación que la hacía sufrir cada vez más.

- Yo que tu, hubiera hecho las cosas bien… - le dijo la enfermera, sabiendo que no le prestaría la mas minima atención. La muchacha colorada siempre hacia lo mismo. La tomaba del cuello como queriendo asfixiarla, pero al instante ella le inyectaba una poción, ya que sino la tomaba por las buenas tenia que tomarla por las malas. La enfermera salió de la habitación dejando a Ginny en su mundo. Al salir se encontró con la madre de la joven mujer enferma. _"Una madre ejemplar"_ pensó, _"todos los días venir a visitar a una loca, eso no sucede con ninguno de los otros internos"_.

- ¿Y como esta mi hija?

- Bien, como siempre…ya sabe, no se sabe todavía hasta cuando le durara. Si quiere hablar con el Doctor tendrá que esperar, ya que en media hora estará por aquí. Hasta luego.

- Hasta luego. – La Sra Weasley se fue a la cafetería, mientras esperaba la media hora a que el Doctor llegara al hospital.

La Sra. Weasley ya estaba cansada de ir a ver todos los días a Ginny. Ya iba a hacer un año desde que Ginny estaba en el hospital San Mungo. En realidad no tenían contacto directo, por que según el medico podía afectar más la salud de Ginny, solamente iba para informarse. De vez en cuando Ginny estaba con los otros internos, y ella la observaba desde un ventanal, pero a veces había peleas y los médicos tenían que separar a los involucrados y llevarlos a sus habitaciones.

Ya en la cafetería, se pidió un café con unas medialunas. Era de mañana, no había demasiada gente en el hospital. Se dirigió a una mesa vacía, allí se sentó y sin quererlo, como casi siempre, se puso a recordar…

**Flash Back**

_- ¿Como estas hija? ¿Cómo te trata la convivencia con Ryan? – pregunto Molly._

_- Muy pero muy bien mamá, estoy contenta de haber tomado la decisión correcta._

_- Espero que no te arrepientas, esto de la convivencia no es nada fácil. Ahí es cuando realmente empiezas a conocer mas a la persona que tienes al lado, hija._

_- Lo se, y lo que voy conociendo me fascina. No te preocupes por mi mama. Estaré bien. – le aseguraba Ginny a su madre._

_- Me alegro que así sea, pero sabes que cualquier inconveniente que tengas puedes… - su hija la interrumpió._

_- Mamá…_

_- Puedes acudir a nosotros hija, solo me preocupo por ti._

_- Esta bien, gracias por preocuparte. – le dio un abrazo a su madre._

_- No me agradezcas hija, soy tu madre y es lógico que me preocupe por ti, al igual que por tus hermanos._

**Flash Back End**

- Señora, se encuentra bien?

- Eh? Que sucede…

- Estaba como perdida y llorando, pensé que quizás le pasaba algo.

- Oh no es nada.

La señora Weasley empezó a entablar conversión con el joven muchacho que se le había acercado por que la vio mal y se preocupo. Le contó el estado en el que estaba a Ginny pero que todos siempre la iban a visitar.

Toda la familia iba de vez en cuando, una vez por semana al menos. Aunque no solo ellos iban, también iba Harry, Hermione y otros amigos de su entorno.

-¿Y como fue que llego a el estado en el que esta? – preguntó Matt a la Sra. Weasley.

-Ella tuvo problemas con alguien…problemas con un muchacho… - "pobre mujer tener una hija loca…ella no tiene la culpa"

-Tranquila Sra. No se preocupe, tranquilícese quiere. Le va a hacer bien desahogarse, en realidad cuénteme si usted quiere. No se olvide que soy un desconocido que la vio mal y se preocupo, no es agradable ver a alguien llorar … -

- No te preocupes, siempre me sucede, pero te agradezco. Ella esta mal, porque una persona la hizo sufrir, aunque no sabemos a ciencia cierta el por que de su estado, pero ella llego hasta querer matarlo…

-¿Y por que lo quiso matar?

-Al parecer el tenia otra familia, o algo parecido, no sabría decirlo con exactitud y ella lo quizo matar. En realidad no sabemos si lo quiso matar o no, eso es lo que el dijo y ella en su estado no lo puede corroborar, es decir, no puede declarar. El le inicio un juicio por maltratos. – La Sra Weasley lo miro, y al ver la cara de sorpresa del muchacho añadió… - Si, realmente increíble – _"Todo un drama" _pensó el chico.

- Digamos que no tienen nada claro, no están seguros sobre nada de lo que sucedió.

- Así es, no lo sabemos. Solo tenemos la palabra de él. Y sus amigos, a ella no le gusta ventilar sus problemas y se que a sus padres no recurriría.

- Pero, ¿nunca notaron que había problemas entre ellos? ¿Que algo andaba mal?

-En realidad los problemas ya venían de antes, pero esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso. Un día nos llamo él desesperado que no podía controlarla, llamo a unos especialistas antes que a nosotros! Su familia! , es de no creer… así esta desde entonces… ¿y tu por que estas aquí? ¿Tienes a algún pariente aquí?

-Si, un amigo. El esta muy mal, vive deprimido y piensa que puede hacer grandes hechizos…en fin. Vine a visitarlo. Bueno Sra. un placer conocerla y ojala se mejore su hija. Adiós

-Adiós joven. Que le vaya bien. Gracias por escucharme.

- No ha sido nada, gracias por confiar. Adiós. – Dicho esto, el joven salio a paso rápido de la cafetería. – "agradable el joven, ojala mi hija hubiera conocido alguien así de agradable a la vista, no como aquel aprovechador…" pensó la madre de Ginny Weasley que al instante se levanto y fue en busca del Doctor.

Mientras su madre y su doctor hablaban, ella estaba en una batalla. Ella era la princesa que luchaba contra la "bruja" que le queria quitar a el joven principe. Pero cada vez que miraba a la "bruja" se veia a ella misma, era como un espejo. Ella era la "bruja". ¿Como podia ser? Ella tenia un vestido rosa y una corona de princesa. Pero levantaba la vista y se veia a ella misma con una gran tunica purpura y un sobrero puntiagudo, una sonrisa malvada y una varita. ¿Que era eso? No podia estar sucediendo, era su mundo, y ella manejaba las cosas a su gusto. Ella no iba a hacerse pasar por _loca_ en su mundo.

* * *

Holaa! Si, si .. otro Draco Ginny :p (aunque tengo un Draco Pansy por ahi XD) es que me gusta escribir sobre esta pareja :p . Bueno espero que les guste, en realidad esto es de hace un monton pero no estaba continuado, solo tenia dos capitulos los cuales fueron modificados hasta llegar a este primer capitulo (que no me conforma todavia). XD

Nada, espero que les guste y comenten :p que se yo, no cuesta nada ;) .

vansly


End file.
